


Aiden makes a new friend

by jaybird1129



Series: To Steal a Cadet [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden is baby, Aiden makes a new friend, Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: When the 501st teams up with a different group of troopers, Aiden takes a liking to one of them
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Original Character(s)
Series: To Steal a Cadet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire_deity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_deity/gifts).



> a huuuuge thank you to @sapphire_deity for letting me borrow Lala for this! 
> 
> this is just pure fluff ngl
> 
> -jay

Aiden walked towards the hangar, waving at anyone that said hello to him.

Uncle Rex had said they were meeting up with one of Uncle Cody’s brothers and Aiden was excited.

He found Uncle Rex and tugged on his hand.

“Uncle Rex?” He asked. Rex turned his head to look at him.

“Yeah kiddo?”

“Are they here yet?”

Rex laughed.

“Soon Aiden.”

Right after he said that, the sounds of a ship docking filled the air and Aiden started fidgeting.

The doors opened and a large group of troopers came into the room.

Rex went over to greet the one in the front, with a clasp of the arm.

Aiden trailed right behind him and one of the troopers with letters painted on his armor let out a squeak at the sight of him.

“And you must be Aiden,” the trooper that Uncle Rex was talking to gave him a tiny smile.

Aiden nodded with a grin.

“Nice to meet you sir!” He chirped.

The trooper turned back to the others and said something in a language Aiden didn’t know.

They all relaxed and took off their helmets and one with blue eyes came over to crouch in front of Aiden.

“Hi,” he said gently, “What’s your name?”

Aiden gave him a smile.

“My name is Aiden, what’s yours?”

The trooper smiled.

“My name is Paklalat, but most people call me Lala for short,” he replied.

Aiden looked back at Dad for a second, who nodded his head.

“Do you want a hug?” Aiden asked, holding out his arms.

Lala seemed to melt.

He scooped Aiden up and held him tightly.

Aiden looked at Lala’s armor again.

“What’s on your armor?” He asked him.

Lala smiled.

“Alphabets,” he said, “I painted alphabets on my armor.”

Aiden looked at him, mismatched eyes wide.

“That’s so cool!” He said happily.

Lala laughed.

“I’m glad you think so,” he said.

Aiden looked at Dad again, who was smiling.

“Dad can I show Lala the ship?” He asked with slight tooka-eyes.

Kix chuckled.

“Sure kiddo, have fun.”

Aiden cheered and pointed towards one of the hallways.

“This way Lala!” He declared, causing Lala to laugh.

They started walking, Aiden pointing out all the fun places he would play with his uncles.

Lala was smiling the whole time.

Two 501st ARC Troopers walked past them and Aiden waved.

“Uncle Fives! Uncle Echo!”

They stopped and waved back.

“Hey Aiden!” One of them said.

“You one of Bacara’s boys?” The other asked Lala, who nodded.

“This is Lala!” Aiden said happily, “He’s my new friend!”

Lala smiled.

“Aiden is giving me a tour of the ship,” he explained.

They both chuckled.

“Have fun!” 

Aiden pointed towards a large room.

“This is the rec room, we do things like read stories and play games here.”

“Do you like reading stories?” Lala asked.

Aiden nodded with a smile.

“I like telling stories, it’s how I got my name,” Lala said.

Aiden's eyes widened again.

“Could you tell me a story?” He asked kind of shyly.

Lala smiled.

“I’d love to tell you a story,” he started, “A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…”

Aiden leaned closer to Lala, listening closely.

Lala told a story of brave soldiers who fought to save their friends.

Aiden found himself growing sleepy. He yawned and put his head on Lala’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

Lala finished his story and looked at Aiden.

He was sound asleep, his breath tiny puffs of warm air against Lala’s neck.

Lala chuckled and rubbed a hand along Aiden’s back.

“Sweet dreams Aiden,” he said with a smile.


	2. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Lala get their hands on some paint, literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to sapphire_deity for letting me use Lala in this!

“LALA!” Aiden yelled, slapping his hands against Lala’s thigh plates.

Lala looked down excitedly.

“What?”

Aiden was bouncing.

“I got paint!” He cheered, “Wanna help?”

Lala grinned.

“Of course!”

Aiden cheered again and started running towards the rec room, Lala right behind him.

They ran to the room, almost running into a handful of older troopers who just laughed and told them to have fun.

Aiden skidded and sat down next to a tiny set of armor, two cans of paint next to him.

“Lala! Come on Lala!”

Lala sat down quickly.

Aiden stuck his hand in the can of blue paint and slapped it onto the chest piece.

“Like Uncle Echo’s!” He declared with a serious expression.

Aiden’s eyes widened and he jumped up.

“Lala! We need to go! Come on!”

Aiden grabbed the paint and started running, Lala jumping up and following him.

They ran down a hallway.

Aiden spotted a 501st trooper at the end of the hall and bolted.

He dunked his hand in the paint can and slapped it against the troopers thigh with a smack.

The trooper laughed.

“Aiden!”

Aiden grinned and started running again.

“Bye Uncle Hardcase!”

Lala was giggling.

Aiden ran into a bunkroom and looked around.

He spotted a helmet and slapped a hand on the side with an excited noise.

Lala’s eyes widened.

“Aiden that’s someone’s helmet!”

Aiden waved a hand.

“That’s Dad’s helmet, it’s fine.”

Lala shrugged.

They left the bunkroom and Lala had an idea.

“Wait! Let me grab something!”

He bolted to the hangar and grabbed a can of the burgundy paint from the supplies.

Racing back, he gave Aiden a huge grin.

“I want to do it also!”

Aiden giggled and the two of them ran off again.

Lala noticed two familiar clones at the end of the hallway and dunked his hand into his can of paint.

He began to speed up.

“Lala?” Bacara asked, a bit concerned.

Lala grinned and slapped his hand on Bacara’s shoulder, paint splattering onto his face.

Bacara blinked in surprise but before he could say anything, Lala had run off.

Rex laughed but felt a smack against his thigh and looked down.

Aiden was giggling, his hand covered in blue.

He followed Lala, the two of them yelling happily as they raced around a corner.

Rex burst into louder laughter, doubling over.

Aiden was cheering, having just slapped a handprint onto Uncle Coric’s shin.

Lala was still giggling.

It took them an hour to get everyone.

Aiden looked at Lala and his eyes widened.

“Wait!” He yelled.

Lala froze.

“What is it?”

Aiden suddenly smiled and dunked his other hand into Lala’s can of paint and smacked his leg.

“There! Much better!” He nodded his head in approval.

Lala looked down with a grin.

A tiny burgundy handprint on his thigh.

“I love it!” Lala said happily.

Aiden gave him a toothy grin and they ran back to the rec room.

Aiden’s tiny set of armor was still there.

Lala looked at it, tilting his head.

He leaned over, putting his hand in the blue paint and pressing onto the left thigh.

“There,” he said, “Now we match.”

Aiden gave him another big grin and attached himself to Lala’s legs.

Lala picked him up and they started walking back towards the extra large room in the middle of the ship.

When they entered, everyone gave them a smile.

Lala carried Aiden over a small group of 501st clones, intending to hand him off, but Aiden held on, so Lala switched direction and headed over to where Bacara and Rex had sat down.

“Did you two have fun?” Rex asked with a wry grin.

Lala grinned back and nodded, and Aiden clapped his hands.

Bacara chuckled low in his throat and Lala looked over at him.

His eyes widened.

There was paint splattered across Bacara’s face and in his beard.

“Sir,” Lala said, blinking.

Bacara just chuckled again.

“It’s fine, Lala, it’ll come off.”

Lala smiled again and leaned his head against Bacara’s other shoulder, closing his eyes.

Aiden wriggled out of his arms and over to Rex, who placed him in his lap.

“Did you have fun today kiddo?” He asked Aiden, who was blinking sleepily.

Aiden nodded with a smile and leaned against Rex’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two are cuties and I love them
> 
> -jay


End file.
